sporefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:PiotrekD/2013
IRC Chyba na razie nie będę tam (na IRC-a) wchodził (nie jestem zbyt rozmowny). Może później;)... --Normalna nazwa (dyskusja) 16:55, sty 3, 2013 (UTC) Zapytam z ciekawosci Zauwazylem, że użytkownik Normalna Nazwa stworzył od nowa artykuł "spore". Myslałem, że taki już jest (bo nie raz go widziałem), ale okazuje się, że nie ma a artykuł stworzony przez Normalna Nazwa jest jedynym artykułem o takim tytule. Co się stało z tym poprzednim? Zostal usunięty? Dlaczego? CreatureCreator Licencja Dodałem zdjęcie. Trzymam kciuki, że zrobiłem to dobrze. Jeżeli nie, powiedz, gdzie się pomyliłem.Normalna nazwa (dyskusja) 17:35, sty 9, 2013 (UTC) Chyba jestem Chyba jestem na IRC...--Normalna nazwa (dyskusja) 17:51, sty 9, 2013 (UTC) A no fakt! Na złą stronę wszedłem :/. Teraz chyba dobrze, jutro sprawdzę;)... --Normalna nazwa (dyskusja) 20:02, sty 9, 2013 (UTC) Dobra, ale nie teraz (mam informatykę)... --87.250.167.97 09:52, sty 10, 2013 (UTC) Piotrek ... Piotrek uspokój się ..... 19:26, sty 14, 2013 (UTC) Problem Mam problem z IRC. W niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach zniknęła mi chatzilla. Kiedy patrzałem w dodatkach też jej nie było. Przez bramkę nie mogę wejść. Ani w firefoxie, ani w Chromie. Kiedy spróbowałem jeszcze raz pobrać chatzillę, pokazała się wiadomość, że mogę tym "uszkodzić komputer". Wiesz jak temu zaradzić? --Normalna nazwa (dyskusja) 16:13, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Ogólnie mi firefox zaczął dziwnie działać. Zamiast google na stronie startowej mam Babylon search mimo zmian w ustawieniach strony startowej. Czasami w ogóle nie chce się włączyć i trzeba zresetować kompa:/. Chyba ją odinstaluję i zainstaluję.--Normalna nazwa (dyskusja) 15:25, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) I tak mozille będę mógł dopiero za jakieś 3 dni odinstalować :(. --Normalna nazwa (dyskusja) 18:14, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) Nie ogarniam tej bramki :/.Normalna nazwa (dyskusja) 18:23, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) Mam pytanie. Mógłbyś dodać moje imperium do Rady Galaktycznej? http://pl.spore.wikia.com/wiki/Imperium:%C5%81owca Kubolmem Ślizgus Jest mi bardzo przykro. Nie wiedziałem, że Ci przeszkadzam tym nickiem. Szkoda, że to zrobiłeś. Byłeś takim rozsądnym biurokratą, a tu nagle bez poważnego powodu. No cóż, jet mi po prostu przykro, że mi to zrobiłeś... --Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 19:31, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) Jak można nadużywać nicku?--Emanuel predator (dyskusja) 13:23, lut 25, 2013 (UTC) Wiem że lubisz nadużywać władzy,ale proszę odblokuj nick ślizgus,bo on nikogo nie obraża.--Emanuel predator (dyskusja) 16:16, lut 25, 2013 (UTC) :Załatwione na kanale. 19:50, lut 26, 2013 (UTC) Zdziwienie Dałeś mi bana na IRC 0_0? Za co? Jeżeli chodzi Ci o jakieś 'spiski' to one nie istniały. Dlatego nie rozumiem twojej decyzji. To, że często mam w nicku "Slizgus" to też nie powód, bo ty zawsze masz "Peter". Napisz do kiedy będzie on trwać;) P.S. Mam nadzieję, że nie pomyślałeś, że Cię nie lubię. Wciąż Ciebie lubię i chciałbym pogadać. Nie o ślizgusach :p Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 13:30, lut 25, 2013 (UTC) :Może by się odpowiedziało na pytanie do kiedy on będzie trwać? :P Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 17:31, lut 25, 2013 (UTC) :Załatwione na kanale. 19:48, lut 26, 2013 (UTC) Ban Peter zdejmij mi bana z IRCa :P 19:36, lut 26, 2013 (UTC) :Załatwione na kanale. 21:06, lut 26, 2013 (UTC) Archiwum Nie piszę na IRC bo muszę kończyć. Nie mogłem znaleźć głosowania na Osiągnięcia, ale zobaczyłem, że to już jest zarchiwizowane. Pacz tu Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 18:00, lut 27, 2013 (UTC) Dobrze nie zareklamuje mi swojej wiki. Mam jeszce jedno pytanie: Czy znasz może darmową stronę z reklamami? Re:Interwiki Ok, dzięki za podpowiedź. Zastosuję się do tego:)Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 09:06, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) Zabezpieczenie Mogę już zmienić zabezpieczenie strony tego człowieka, czy czekamy aż zmieni skórkę na MB? Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 19:07, mar 12, 2013 (UTC) :Załatwione na kanale. 20:50, mar 12, 2013 (UTC) IRC Wejdź proszę na IRC Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 14:15, mar 14, 2013 (UTC) Inspekcja Nie znam tak dobrze wikitekstu, więc mam dwa pytania # Czy jest potrzebny szablon z przyprawami? (moim zdaniem tak, jest ich w zasadzie 10) # Czy to (konkretnie Szablon:Przyprawa) ma dobry kod, czy do poprawki? Z poważaniem Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 13:22, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) :Nosz kiedy odpowiesz, gdy siedzisz na kanale to cisza... OK dziś się odezwałeś, ale mi nie chodzi o navbox tylko infobox... Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 13:55, mar 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:Wizual 2 Nie edytuje na wizualu (Mam MB).--Predatorek (dyskusja) 20:13, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Ciekawostka w:c:pl.sporepedia - wiedziałeś o tym? Wygląda na to, że większość artów jest skopiowana z WS. PS Lol, zapomniałam jak się używa tablicy na MB. 19:54, maj 5, 2013 (UTC) :Rozumiem. Warto byłoby to zgłosić do helpera (zrobiłam tak z pl.galaktycznesimy i teraz ta strona linkuje do SP). 13:55, maj 6, 2013 (UTC) Wzywałeś mnie wczoraj na IRC, a teraz milczysz :P Zresztą nie lepiej skontaktować się poprzez GG? Chyba, że to nie jest nic ważnego. Dragonisa (dyskusja) 07:34, maj 27, 2013 (UTC) Fajnie by było jakbyś rpzestał zachowywać się jak dzieciak i przestał usuwać moje stwory z grafik ;) Jeśli masz do mnie jakieś wąty to zapraszam do dyskucji. Dragonisa (dyskusja) 11:58, maj 28, 2013 (UTC) Nie wiem w jakim Internecie żyjesz, ale chyba w innym niż ja. Od kiedy ktoś się przejmuje prawami autorskimi i to do ZDJĘĆ? Z tego co ja wiem, to zdjęcia nie mają tak rygorystycznych praw autorskich jak ręcznie wykonane ilustracje. Nie rozumiem więc z jakiego powodu tak się spinasz. Nikt nas za to nie zamknie, wyluzuj. Nie takie przestępstwa w necie się robi. Zreszta, w więzieniu też jest net, więc ja osobiście chętnie tam pójdę ;) :Dragonisa: od dawna skarbie, od dawna. ;** Gdybyś stworzyła program/grafikę (niepotrzebne skreślić) zaznaczając jak to ma być używane, a ktoś by tak po prostu to wziął nie informując o tym - na pewno byś się wkurzyła. Prawa autorskie są ważne i ich ignorowanie świadczy tylko o braku znajomości zasad Internetu. :Poza tym - w Internecie nie można żyć. To jedynie sieć wynikająca z połączenia miliardów komputerów, gdzie część z nich udostępnia strony i pliki. Ba, teraz to już nawet kable nie są wymagane. :P :Co do przestępstw: a co, Ty je robisz? To że ktoś je robi znaczy że Ty możesz? Czy jak wszyscy będą chodzić z gołymi czterema literami - Ty też będziesz? :Co do więzienia: nie, jeśli zamkną Cię za przestępstwa internetowe. A poza tym - nie martw się, Piotrek może Ci dać kosz owoców nawet bez więzienia. ;) 18:16, maj 28, 2013 (UTC) Weź nie zgrywaj jakże poważnej osoby. Zapewne praw autorskich nie czytałeś, a ja i owszem, bo podchodzą pod mój zawód :) Dlatego właśnie specjalnie za tło biorę realne zdjęcia, gdyż nich prawa autorskie nie dotyczą, chyba, że są wykonywane strykte na zlecenie np. wytwórni filmowej czy gier. Ilustrowane krajobrazy(malowane farbami, rysowane itp.) podlegają już całkowitym prawom autorskim. Radzę trochę poczytać zanim będziesz zgrywać rpawnika. Zresztą tej wiki nikt nie bierze na poważnie, bo przedział wiekowy tutaj to 9-12 lat, a tak młode osoby raczej nigdy nie są brane na poważnie. Ale skoro chcesz zgrywać dorosłego, to bez mojego udziału i możesz mi nawet wlepić bana, jakoś niezbyt mnie to obchodzi. Przybyłam na tą wiki po to by dzielić sie moimi dziełami, skoro nie chcecie, wasza trata. Na innych portalach witają mnie z otwartymi rękoma, tylko wy, polacy jak zwykle z zadrości nie pozwalacie rozwijać skrzydeł. A potem się dziwicie, że artyści uciekają z kraju ;) Pozdrawiam i żegnam. :Jako 'mój zawód' mamy rozumieć trolla internetowego, czy internetowego kryminalistę? Resztę pozostawie bez komentarza, to świadczy tylko o osobie piszącej... 19:00, maj 28, 2013 (UTC) :PS: Ja prawnika, który zachęca do łamanie prawa nie widziałem jeszcze... Chciałbym się ciebię zapytać ile artykułów istniało na twojej wiki 17 czerwca 2012 roku, jeśli można. Utworzono nową sekcję Nie wiem czy potrzebujecie, ale zrobiłem dla Wiki nowe logo. Jeśli się Wam spodoba to je ustawcie. - [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 14:03, cze 17, 2013 (UTC) Plik:Spore_Wiki_Logo.png Kolorystykę zawsze mogę zmienić. ;) [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 14:24, cze 17, 2013 (UTC) Widziałem, ale to logo przydałoby się dla tych co właśnie korzystają z Oasisa. - [[User:NCRGresiu|'Gresiu']] Banan 14:52, cze 17, 2013 (UTC) Zmiana filozofii Witaj, dawno tu nie zaglądałam. Uhh, z rok będzie. Ale to nic. Mam takie pytanko. Przy posiadaniu w fazie kosmosu swojego archetypu (wojownik, rycerz, szaman et cetera) można zmienić swoją filozofię na inną. Jest to nawet napisane w instrukcji gry, oznacza to, że można przejąć fizlozofię innych imperii. Wiesz jak to zrobić? Ps: Przepraszam jeśli coś piszę nie tak jak trzeba. Nie znam się na wikitekście :< Pozdrawiam Karanghh data: 23 czerwca 2013r. 13:25 Czy mógłbym się od ciebię dowiedzieć czym są ataki personalne? Kiledzik123 16:56, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) Problem ze sporemediami Witaj, mam problem ze sporemediami - a właściwe z tymi od Maxis. Otóż, nie działają one (mam je w liście subskrybowanych) - po prostu jest pusta lista. Wiesz, co z tym zrobić? Pozdrawiam, 10:41, lip 8, 2013 (UTC) Mały problemik z artykułem Witam. mam mały problem z artykułem na temat mojego stwora Kolcarka. Opisywałam stwora, dodawałam wątki i takie tam różne, otworzyłam sobie w dwóch kartach edycję, ale pracowałam tylko na jednej. Kiedy skończyłam opublikowałam i spoko. Niestety "przeskoczyłam" na drugą kartę gdzie miałam otwartą budowę artykułu (było tam napisane tylko kilka zdań) i ją opublikowałam, tym samym kasując poprzednią edycję czyli rozbudowany artykuł. Jeśli udało Ci się w tym połapać to przejdę do sedna: Czy jest możliwość cofnięcia edycji artykułu? Pozdrawiam. Karanghh (dyskusja) 15:06, lip 29, 2013 (UTC) ReRe: Mały problemik z artykułem: Bardzo Ci dziękuję za radę i naprawę artykułu. Pozdrawiam Karanghh (dyskusja) 11:39, lip 30, 2013 (UTC) Poziom imperium Witaj. Przepraszam, że zawracam ci głowę takimi błahostkami, ale nie mam pojęcia o co chodzi z "poziomem imperium". Jest to potrzebne do zmiany filozofii, trzeba wybrać imperium z 4 lub 5 poziomem... A ja nie wiem co to jest i gdzie mogę to sprawdzić. :< Z góry dziękuję. Karanghh (dyskusja) 15:32, lip 31, 2013 (UTC) Witam! Mam prośbę. Czy mógłbyś dodać moje imperium do Rady Galaktycznej? Link: http://pl.spore.wikia.com/wiki/Imperium:%C5%81owca Problem z wpisem na blogu Witaj. Dziś utworzyłam nowy wpis na moim blogu- Artykułobranie. jednak nie pojawia się on na stronie blogu. Nie ma go, gdy pracuję na skórce Oasis, na MonoBooku też go nie ma. jednak, gdy wpisuję odpowiedni link istnieje i można go zobaczyć. Jak mogę naprawić problem i sprawić by mój wpis znajdował się na stronie mojego blogu? Pozdrawiam i z góry dziękuję Karanghh (my blog) 14:23, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) Problem rozwiązał się sam. Przepraszam za zawracanie szanownej czupryny. Pozdrawiam Karanghh (my blog) 14:28, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) 1 nie nie była słaba poza tym napisałem reszta później... 2 jeśli jesteś normalny (a zapewne tak jest) nie będziesz usuwać mojej pracy jeśli coś będzie nietak napisz mi napewno to zmienię 0 odpisz jeśli się zgadzasz